Chapter 282
Ten Keys and Two Keys is the 282nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Yukino offers Lucy her two gold keys, but Lucy declines, not wishing to take the Celestial Spirits from their master. Though initially surprised, Yukino leaves, wishing that the two of them cross paths again. After following her, Natsu learns of her excommunication and attacks Sabertooth's base, challenging Guild Master Jiemma to fight him. Summary Lucy, Natsu and Wendy invite Yukino into the Honeybone Lodge. It appears that Yukino wants to speak with Lucy; this makes Natsu uneasy because he believes Yukino to be a sinister person due to her involvement with Sabertooth. Yukino then proceeds to ask Lucy to take her two gold keys; Pisces and Libra. She tells them that she had made up her mind to give Lucy the keys after the Grand Magic Games, but decided to do it earlier because she is no longer participating in them and is being replaced by Minerva, one of the "Strongest Five" of Sabertooth. When Lucy is about to decline the offer, Yukino tells her that if she has all Twelve Zodiac Keys, she will be able to open the "gate that changes the world," an ancient story that she has heard of. Yukino then begins to insist Lucy takes the keys, stating that she is the stronger Spirit Mage, but Lucy declines the offer because she doesn't want to break the bond between Yukino and her Spirits. Yukino resigns and accepts this, but states that the Twelve Zodiac Keys will someday come together. She then leaves with a slight smile, telling Lucy that she hopes to meet her again. Later that night while Carla and Wendy are drying off after a bath and Lucy was undressing for a shower, they begin to discuss how she could have possessed all twelve Zodiac Keys. Lucy tells them that she would have wanted that in the past, but she didn't want to break the bond between Yukino and her Spirits. Outside, Natsu and Happy chase after Yukino to apologize to her for believing she was a bad person when she turned out otherwise, even though she was from Sabertooth. Touched by their concern for her, Yukino begins to cry and falls to her knees. She then tells Natsu how she had always wanted to join Sabertooth and how she can't go back, due to her loss against Kagura in the Games. She tells them how she was made to strip naked in front of her guild mates and how they made her erase her own guild mark. Finally, she tells them that she has nowhere else to go, since Sabertooth destroyed all of her memories and self-esteem. Trembling with rage, Natsu tells her that because Sabertooth made her cry and feel humiliated, they have no right to call themselves a guild. In another part of the city, Gray meets up with Erza, who is thinking about the things Millianna said to her earlier that night. Erza then asks what he is doing alone. Gray tells her how he got caught up in some messy business with Lyon and Juvia, and Erza asks Gray if he has now realized Juvia's feelings for him, which causes Gray to become a bit embarrassed. Erza then says that love and hate are things that are too heavy for her and the two decide to head back to their lodging. At the castle, Arcadios is looking over a huge pile of papers, claiming that he will collect the keys which Lucy and Yukino own and he will go through with the Eclipse Plan. He then begins chanting Zeref's name. Meanwhile, at Sabertooth's lodging at Crocus Garden, a blast wakes up Sting and Lector. Rogue and Frosch enter the room, telling them that there is an intruder attacking. While running through the halls, Sting asks if they know who it is, but Rogue claims to only that the intruder must have a death wish, barging into their lodgings despite knowing that every member of Sabertooth is there. Down one hallway they see a blast come out of one room and a member flies towards them. Suddenly, Natsu bursts out of the flames, beating all of the Sabertooth members in his way and demanding that they show him where their master is, utterly shocking Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch. Jiemma then appears, asking what business Natsu has with his guild. The enraged Natsu then demands a fight with Jiemma for banishing Yukino like he did, and tells him that if he manages to defeat him, Jiemma will have to leave the guild as well. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Sabertooth (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** Abilities used *Flight * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation